His Last Stand
by werewolfghost654
Summary: The Story of how Ronald is emotionally betrayed by Kimberly Ann Possible. This is my 1st story. Please be gentle with me. Any kind of review would be appreciated. Tell me on what to improve and I wil try. Thank you.


"How did it ever get to this?"

This question was the only thing on Ron Stoppable's mind as he evaded bullets from Global Justice agents from above and behind. He was currently running towards the edge of a cliff hoping for a miracle to occur. A booming boice was heard from the chopper above.

"Give up _Ronald_. There's no where else to run" exclamed GJ's number one agent...Kimberly Ann Possible.

Ron thought bittery "Oh yeah. Now I remember. The betrayal of my so called best friend/girl friend." It wasn't a secret that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were fact, the whole world practically knew. Since the Diablo plot from Dr. Drakken, Kim and Ron admitted each other their deep hidden feelings for each other. Since then, it was paradise for Ronald. However, like all good things in life, it muat eventually come to an end. During the Lowardian invasion on Earth, Ron discovered his full potential when Warhok threatened Kimberly's life. After defeating the aliens, Kim through herself at him. He believes with all his heart that she truly loved him. How wrong he was. He found out the cold hard truth in his third year of college.

 _ **Three Years After Lowardian Invasion**_

"Are you ready to go back home, Rufus?" asked a clearly excited Ron Stoppable as he packed his last bag. "A huh yep yep" replied a grinning Rufus. "Good. I can't wait to see KP again." It's been 3 months since he last saw her. He had gone to Yamanouchi for the entire summer in ordee to improve and perfect his MMP. He was now a mystical monkey master. He could now control the power at his command. Sensei was both suprised and proud of his stidents progress in his training. Due to this, Sensei believed that Ron could go home 2 weeks earlier than he was suppossed to. "I hope Kim is over whatever she was so mad about." Before leaving to Yamanouchi, Kim waa very hostile towards Ron. She would point out his faults more and more and constantly yell at him during missions. He didnt understand this part. Unlike the high school years, this Ron was more smarter, faster, agile and stronger than kim. He would take out the henchmen more efficently than Kim ever did. He would stop plots almost all by himself. In one mission, not only did he disarm Drakken's device but also manage tocbe in an hour long battle with Shego. Kim and Wade were stumped out by this. Even more so when Ron won with minor brusing and Shego away to the emergency room. For Shego, this was the type of fight she lived for. She even yelled it out during the battle which caused Kimberly to turn red in fury. On other missions when T.V reporters reached the scene kimberly would take immediate action and say she did it single-handedly. Ron of course would take no offence since he wasn't doing this for fame. He only did for kim's saftey.

"Stoppable-san. Are you ready to journey back home?" asked a teleporting Sensei. Back then Ron would immediatly be suprised at this. However, since he excelled at the way of the ninja, he heard Sensei about a mile away.

"Yes Sensei. I am. Hey uh Sensei?"

"Yes Ron-san?"

"Can I always come back to you know uh visit?"

"Of Course you can young Stoppable-San. Know that you are always welcomed here in Yamanouchi. Wether it be to train, advice, or to just plain old visit, you are welcomed here."

"Thank you Sensei. It means a lot to me" replied a joyful and a bit tearful Ronald due to Sensei's little speach.

"Now go back to your loved one Ron-San."

"Yes Sensei."

 _ **9 hours later**_

"Ah. You smell that Rufus? It's the smell of good old American soil."

"Yup Yup Soil"

"Now lets head home." After getting his luggage, and into his car he headed back to his apartment in which he shared with Kim. On the way, he stopped by a wine store and bought the fanciest of wine. He had no problem doing ao since he's practically worth billions to Naco Checks and carefull, thought out investments. Yep life was good he thought. Unbeknowing to Ron this would only last another 45 minutes. 30 minutes later he stopped a block away from the apartment since he could see Kim's Sloth parked outside meaning she was currently inside. Using his ninja skills he became invisble and entered the apartement without making a sound. Sensei would be extremely proud. His actions were then stopped by muffled yelling coming from Kim's bedroom. He immediantly went into full ninja mode. However due to his concentration to save kim from whatever was going on he didn't notice a pair of shoes near the door theat neither belonged to him nor kimberly. He stood out a foot away from the door when he heard kim yell out. He then kicked the door open and not expecting what was on the other side.


End file.
